The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium Interspecific and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Cope Scarfir.’
‘Cope Scarfir’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has scarlet-red flowers, large flower size, novel lateral plant habit, zonal like branching and foliage, and good garden performance growing well both sun and slight shade.
‘Cope Scarfir’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented interspecific hybrid seedling identified as ‘10136-1’ with dark red color. ‘10136-1’ has fewer petals and a smaller and more open plant habit than ‘Cope Scarfir.’
The male parent of ‘Cope Scarfir’ was an unpatented interspecific hybrid seedling identified as ‘10241 - 1’ with a burgundy-red color. ‘10241 - 1’ has fewer petals, less vigor, smaller and more open plant habit than ‘Cope Scarfir.’
‘Cope Scarfir’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cope Scarfir’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings taken from the initial selection in the May 2006. The pollination took place in October 2005 and the seed sowing in March 2006, all in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 2006 in Gilroy, Calif. USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Cope Scarfir’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Cope Scarfir’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Cope Scarfir’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.